


How You And Revali Started Dating Head cannons

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Relationships: Revali (Legend of Zelda)/Reader, Revali (Legend of Zelda)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	How You And Revali Started Dating Head cannons

Headcannons for how you and Revali started dating:   
\- Revali having this air of overconfidence which boarders on arrogance when he starts showing interest in you as a mate. He shows off in front of you, bragging and flaunting his successes. And while you do like the Rito, this show doesn’t fly with you.   
\- Revali struggling at first when you become a little more distance than before. Surely after hearing all his achievements you would have wanted to spend more time with him, right? He would be frustrated, and it gets in his head.   
\- On day during his training, you walk by with your nose in a book before sitting on a bench to continue. His focus shifts to you. Why weren’t you watching him? Why were you reading instead? What were you reading?   
His mind spirals as he starts to wonder about your interest in the book that he would catch the wind the wrong way and, much like his mind, spiral to the ground.   
\- The thud was the first thing you heard as you looked up from your book to see the Rito on a heap in the ground.   
\- Rushing to him, you fell to your knees beside him.   
“Are you okay? Do you want me to get healer?” You would look over his for any sign of blood. But the biggest injury he had was to his ego.   
“I’m fine.” He huff, avoiding your eyes as he stands up a little too quickly. He wasn’t even aware he was swaying until you put your hand on his wing to steady him.   
“Come, sit down a minute?” You would gently guide him to the bench where you had been sitting, and he would only follow because this was the first time in a bit that he had spent some time with you without others.   
\- Your book had fallen to the ground when you rushed to see if Revali was okay, so you picked it up and found your place.   
“What are you reading?” Revali’s question took you a little off guard, and even he could see the widening in your eyes. A small rush of guilt filled him as he realized he had never really asked anything about you.   
\- “Its about an adventurer who travel the lands and fights monsters.” You turn the book over so you could show him the front cover.   
“Sounds exciting.” Revali couldn’t quite hid the slight distain in his voice. You let out a chuckle which made a small shiver run through his body.   
“The only problem is the main character. Hes too stuck up himself for my liking. He just went into a bar and boasted about killing a dragon to get free drinks. Its really irritating. I only keep reading because I like the side characters and setting.” You shook your head a little, not thinking too much about the conversation, but Revali’s mind was working fast.   
\- The two of you sat for a while, as he asked about your reading habit and you asked about his training. You were thoroughly enjoying the time with him, feeling like you were talking to an actual person (or Rito) and not some persona.   
\- But soon Revali sighed.   
“I better get back to training before we lose too much light.” He looks up to the sun which was beginning to set.   
You smiled and nodded, starting to gather your things before pausing.   
“Shoot.” You mumbled, standing up and looking around.   
“Whats wrong?” Revali followed you, looking back at the bench as if looking for information.   
“My bookmark is gone. I left it in the front of the book while reading but it must have fallen out when I dropped it.” You huffed, knowing the paper would had flown with the constant wind.   
\- “Here.” Revali plucked a feather from his wing and gave it to you. It was dark blue, nearly grey, and was perfect.   
You took the feather and even Revali could see the pink in your cheeks as you slotted it into your book and closed it over, now holding the book to your chest.   
“Thank you.” You smiled as you looked at him, and Revali found himself unable to breath for a moment. All he could do was nod.   
\- In that moment, both of you felt a real connection to each other.   
\- You would come and read while Revali trained and when he was finished, he would sit with you for a while.   
\- Revali felt a strong sense of pride every time he saw his feather tucked in your book, even after you had moved on to the next book.   
\- One day, the rain was so heavy and the clouds so thick that when you turned up, you found his training ground empty.   
“How would you read in this weather?” A voice asked from behind and you turned to see Revali standing against the wall which was relatively dry since the roof stuck out a few feet above. You raced over to get out of the rain.   
“You aren’t training?” You asked, hoping to avoid his question.   
“No, I decided one day off wont hurt my performance.” He looked up to the dreary sky.   
\- You felt a little disappointed, since you did look forward to the times where he would shoot down from the sky and land in front of you before joining you.   
\- “I’ll let you enjoy your day off. You deserve it.” You smiled at him, about to turn away and head back to your home when Revali cleared his throat.   
\- “Well, actually. I was wondering if-“ You turned around and Revali paused, as if finding it a little more difficult to speak to you face to face. “If you would join me for lunch?”   
\- There was a brief moment when Revali couldn’t tell what you were thinking, before a massive smile graced your face.   
\- “I’d love too.”   
\- With your arm slipped around his wing, Revali guided you through the village, walking tall and with his chest puffed out slightly, despite the rain. Nothing could dampen his spirits now.


End file.
